


Relax and Unwind

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha Xander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Cesarean Scars, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Takumi, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: There was something so immensely satisfying about breaking down that facade.





	Relax and Unwind

There was a certain power dynamic inherent to their relationship. Sure, Takumi was a prince -- and a queen he supposed, though that title was not his by birth -- but it wasn’t nearly the same as being a king. And try as he might, it was difficult for Xander to shed the mantle and just be a mate, an Alpha, a father. He would never know a true equal, aside from Ryoma perhaps.

That didn’t mean Takumi couldn’t try to help him relax. Over the years his mate had softened a lot -- Especially as the kids grew older. And he did his part to help facilitate that. Not a thing out of place, kids taken care of, homemade meals… Whatever Xander needed to ease his burden. He’d spent a lot of sleepless nights those first few years; They’d both agreed that their children wouldn’t be raised by maids and servants, but juggling two crying toddlers wasn’t easy.

He’d put Siegbert and Kiragi to bed a while ago, and now he was snuggled up on the couch under a blanket with a good book. Takumi liked those quiet hours before Xander came home, when he finally had a moment to breathe and relax before bed.

It was always a challenge though, compromising between the warmth of his swath of blankets and a comfortable reading angle. This country was too damn cold; He’d been here for over a decade and he still wasn’t used to it. He couldn’t wait for Xander to get back so he could snuggle under his comically over-sized cape, but it looked like it was going to be another long night for his  mate. Leo tried to pick up some of the slack, but there were a lot of things even his best friend couldn’t do.

He was just thinking of making his way toward bed when he heard the familiar thumping of heavy boots echoing down the hall. He set the book aside and jumped up off the couch to meet him just as the door opened.

Xander unceremoniously dropped his cape on the ground by the door, and in one swift motion he grabbed him by the waist and pushed him roughly up against the wall. Takumi pushed himself up onto the tips of his toes to meet his Alpha’s lips. Though his treatment was rougher than usual, Xander’s lips still moved tenderly against his.

He laughed breathlessly when they broke apart for air. “Rough day?”

“You have no idea.” He whispered, peppering kisses against the side of his neck.

He dragged his Alpha into the room and plunked him down on the bed with a gentle push. Then, he gently removed his crown and sat it on the vanity like he did each night. The thing was deceptively heavy, and very delicate. He’d learned that the hard way when he’d accidentally dropped it during his first pregnancy, and Xander came out of the bathroom to find him ugly crying over a dent in the metal.

With that done he picked the cape up off of the ground and laid it over the back of the couch. Now  _ that  _ was his only gripe he had about their nightly process. How hard was it to walk two feet to the couch before putting it down? Xander did this  _ every  _ night, and  _ every  _ night he had to pick it up. Though, he supposed they could be squabbling over worse things than a cape.

Now came the most tedious part: The armor. It was heavy, and he had to remove it slowly, piece by piece. And for every piece he had to carry it to its proper place and put it away. Why Nohrians designed armor that couldn’t be put on or taken off by themselves was beyond him, but he’d be lying if he said he hated the process.

Xander had already removed his gauntlets and boots, and Takumi started the slow process of helping him remove his the rest of it.

When they were finally finished he sat down on Xander’s lap, legs straddling him. The Alpha plucked the ribbon out of his hair and ran his fingers through the silky strands.

“Thank you, my darling.”

“Mm… Now is there anything else you’d like me to do for you?”

He ground his hips down against his mate’s. Xander’s fingers dug into his waist and his breath hitched in his throat. He grinned internally; There was something so immensely satisfying about breaking down that facade.

Though, maybe he was too tired tonight. His Alpha guided him off of his lap and back onto his feet. There was a small twinge of disappointment, but he understood. It was getting late, and Xander was probably tired.

But his mate always had a way of surprising him.

“I want you to suck my cock.” He said it with the same commanding demeanor he issued all of his orders. Then, with just the barest hint of his domineering Alpha voice: “On your knees.”

A shiver ran up his spine. There was almost nothing more satisfying than obeying a command from Alpha; He was happy to oblige.

“Yes, daddy.”

Takumi practically saw his cock twitch in his pants. There was something almost comically ironic about  _ Xander  _ of all people having a daddy kink, but it was the raunchiest they ever got.

He pulled it out past the waistband and wrapped his lips around the head.

Xander wasn’t rough with him. Xander was never rough with him. He wove his fingers into his hair and gently guided his head along his shaft. Takumi wrapped one hand around the base to keep himself from choking, and the other braced himself against his mate’s thigh.

He turned his eyes up to look his Alpha in the eye. Xander’s eyes were closed, head thrown back in ecstasy as he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and over the head. Completely and utterly lost in the moment. Exactly how Takumi loved seeing him.

His grip tightened, and Takumi pulled his head back so he could catch every last drop on his tongue. His Alpha shuddered and his mouth was filled with his sticky warm seed. A little salty and bitter, but he drank every last drop like it was the nectar of the gods because it made Xander happy… And he loved making Xander happy.

It took a few moments before he was done. Takumi lapped hungrily at the last few drops and then pulled his head off, wet trail of saliva connecting his tongue to the member. He wiped his mouth off with the edge of his sleeve.

Xander bent down and kissed him on the forehead, just like he always did. He reveled for a moment in the feeling of those warm lips on his forehead, and then he stood up.

“We should probably get to bed, it’s getting late.” His mate was a busy man and he needed his rest, so he tried to ignore the tightness in his own pants. He could finish himself off in the bathroom after Xander fell asleep.

But it seemed like his mate had other ideas. Xander grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back onto the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I…”

Xander pushed him down onto his back. One hand flat against his chest to keep him down, and the other grabbed the front of his trousers and pulled down. His cock sprang free, and Xander tossed his sticky undergarments aside.

“Let daddy take care of you now.”

“Yes, sir.”

He bit his knuckles. The kids were just down the hall along with the rest of the royal family; He didn’t want them to hear him. But  _ fuck  _ was this good. He’d been needing this. He moaned around his fist as Xander took his cock into his mouth. Strong hands gripped his hips and forced them down to prevent him from thrashing and bucking.

He arched his back up off of the bed and whined. It was embarrassing how quickly he came when his mate touched him -- His slick-soaked hole hadn’t even been touched before he unloaded into his Alpha’s mouth.

Xander pushed his shirt up and kissed the faint white scar on his abdomen. It wasn’t the only scar he had, but it was definitely his most treasured. The little butterfly kisses continued up his abdomen until their lips met once more.

“We should get ready for bed.”

“Are you sure satisfied? We can keep going if you’d like?”

It’d been awhile since they’d had sex, and Takumi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little frustrated.

“Mm, I think not. If I’m not mistaken, your heat is coming in a few days? As I recall, you threatened to have my head if I dared impregnate you a third time.”

His Alpha grinned down at him… Was he  _ teasing?  _ Xander? By the gods, it was the end of the world. He shoved his mate off of him

“Geez, I didn’t think you paid that close attention.”

“To you? Frankly I’m surprised I can pay attention to anything else.”

Takumi slid off the bed and started getting changed into his night clothes, using it as an excuse to hide his blush from his mate’s intense gaze.

“Alright, alright… You’re right, we’ve been up late enough. Get ready for bed  already so I can sleep!”

“Of course my dear.”

He was rummaging through the dresser drawers for something suitable to wear when Xander gently tilted his head up by the chin to kiss him. A sneak attack, how unfair. He slapped his hands over his burning cheeks, and Xander chuckled at him.

They got ready and climbed into bed rather quickly; Takumi hated wearing his nightclothes in the cold Nohrian air for too long. As soon as they laid down Xander cocooned him in his warmth, bodies united against the frigid air. Takumi nuzzled the fabric of his shirt affectionately.

“G’night Xander.”

“Good night, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Xander inherits Garon's ridiculous cape when he becomes king, and it is very warm so Takumi always steals it whenever he can.
> 
>  
> 
> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr.


End file.
